Stolen Kiss
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [Complete] All between them is lust so why are they embracing each other? There's no love between them at all but that moment...maybe there's something after all...[NejiTen]
1. Kiss of a Warrior

Dedication: TenTen4Neji, xxxFireClanxxx, Quiet Wolf, Silent Devil

Summary: A sweet embrace…a tasty kiss...but for how long? She can never be with him but for that moment…it was worthwhile after all…

**Kiss of a Warrior **

It's been three years. Well almost three years. He is now jounin while she is still a chunnin. Two different person…yet the two are alike. Whether if it were a cut or a heart broken, they would always found each other in their arms. Even if it's midnight or in the afternoon, they would hold each other for embrace but they knew…they knew they couldn't be together. It was hard for him to love and she was too stubborn to love. They can't love and yet here they are still holding each other in the dark night

"Tenten…" he said soothingly. There's nothing she could do. She was selfish. She wanted him all for herself. She just wanted him.

"Don't…" she starts to say. She should move. It's been too long already

_'Even one minute is long enough,' she thought_

She starts to move but he fiercely held her

"Don't do this," His head move to her neck. Nuzzling, she whisper out his name

"Neji…" Why did he do this to her? But she enjoyed it. It was just lust. There's no love between them but of course she enjoyed it.

"Please…" she said with a pleading look but Neji kept on nuzzling in her hair. It was dark and cold but they were warm. Held together as the two broken hearts formed into one. He held her hand that made her stiff

"We can't," she said with a desperate tone in her voice but Neji ignores it. She stood still and waits for what happening next. She had to go but part of her wants to stay and the part of her was annoying

"Neji…" His breath was cold. His long hair blinds the two couple

"Don't…" Their face was so close. It happened every time. Every time when Neji's heart gets broken or the fact he's alone but he never led up to the part when they were this close. Their lips were practically touching as he closes his eyes. She couldn't. She should pull away but she couldn't. Nothing to do but did the same as him. For a minute, she could feel the kiss of a warrior. Realizing it, she pulled away

"Neji…" Her tears…she didn't want it to happen. She didn't want to fall in love with a broken man. It was just lust and yet there was love between them

"Gomen nasai," he realizes what just happened. He ran. The coward…he couldn't face what just happened. She held her knees while crying. Just as she was crying, the sky starts to cry. Under the soft rain, she remembers the taste of the kiss. It was very sweet and It all happen because he was heartbroken. What can she do? She was still in her thoughts. She remembers every moment that Neji would go to her but it never led up to this

_'I'm sorry,'_

The wind whispers to her. She wanted another taste. Another taste of a warrior but he was for her only a moment. With her head in her knees and great tears, she said,

_"Aishiteru…Neji…" _

**_End _**

A simple drabble. I'll create more if there's reviews R+R please


	2. Stolen Kiss

My friend suggested to continue the story, Stolen Kiss, despite it was a one-shot/drabble. Here's a more insight of it

**Stolen Kiss**

Awakening in the dark and cloudy morning was a young brunette girl. The girl was soaked and her eyes were red from crying. Ever since last night, she couldn't go home to her father and her brothers (No mother though) so she decided to stay in the forest where her heart lingers for the young Hyuuga. She was feeling weak in the morning and she hated feeling weak. How could he do this to her?

"Damn it Neji," She tried standing up but she fell back down. She was still weak so she closes her eyes thinking of what happened last night. She was training alone in the forest then she sprained her ankle but Neji had arrived with his face in anger and pain. She knew it was another heartbreak from his girlfriend, Sakura. He didn't want to talk about it but she gave him comfort. It always happens every time. Sakura or any other girl would break his heart and he'll go to her every time. It was fate how he kept finding her every time he's in pain. She couldn't move but she had tried and failed. Neji was just too strong but he should've known that they're not suppose to be together

She opens her eyes again and looks up to the bright clear sky. Despite Sakura had broken his heart, Neji would still be hers no matter what. That's why they couldn't be together, Neji still loves Sakura not her. It saddens her to think this way. She didn't love Neji in the first place but what happened last night…

"No," She shut her eyes forcefully. She tried forgetting it. She tried to forget the comfort he held, the touch of him, and…the kiss of him. It's impossible to forget something like that. She wonders why Neji run away, maybe he realizes that she's not Sakura. Bastard.

"I can't face him," she whispers to herself. She stayed in the forest still weak from the sprain ankle. Powerless…

_'So this is what it means by feeling weak,' she thought bitterly_

"Tenten…" said a voice from nowhere. She knew that voice. It was the same soft voice from last night. It was the last thing she needs to hear. With her face bury down into her knees, she said,

"Go away," "Tenten…" "I'm serious Neji, you should go back to Sakura," He jumps out of his hiding spot. Damn. He's damn hot. Blush came to her face but she shook it off. She shouldn't think about him right now

"I don't want to hear it Neji," "About last night…" "I said I don't want to hear about it!" Tenten snapped at him. Neji was taken back, she had never spoke to him like that

"I'm sorry," said his voice. Tenten shifted from her place with her head down and said,

"I'm not. I don't regret of what happened last night like you do Neji," Neji was speechless for once

"Neji Hyuuga. A great Taijutsu fighter. Heir to the branch family, but when to a girl, he's weak," Again he didn't speak

"Why do you let Sakura do this to you?" His eyes shift down to the ground without speaking

"And you know what's worse? You drag me into it too. Damn it Neji," "You're hurt," he spoke finally. She scoffs as if it was obvious. She touches her long brown hair and said,

"Neji remember what we said when you first came to me last year? If it's a cut or a broken heart, we would find each other no matter what. Since that time, I'm still hurt. We're suppose to heal each others wound but mine…it's never healing. Neji please, I beg of you can you please leave?" Neji stood quiet again. The cool wind rushes through her hair as she stares at Neji. What was his response be?

"No…it's like you said, we're suppose to heal each others wound. Right now, I should be healing you," said Neji seriously as he looks into her eyes. She turns away with a blush coming up again. Damn it.

"You should go to Sakura," she said quietly. Neji was taking a step towards her but she shifted as he saw a glance of her eyes

_'Fear…?'_

"She doesn't love me," "But you love her. Isn't that what counts?" "No…what's good of loving a person if they don't love you back?" __

'You got that right Neji,' she thought bitterly

"You're wrong. As long as you love them, you'll forever be happy," "Is that what you really think Tenten?" Silence came up again. Still deep within her thoughts she doesn't know what to say

"Yes," she gave out an answer. Neji looks down on the ground and said,

"You're lying. If you love a person, they should love you back," __

'Shut up Neji! You don't know crap!' she thought loudly

"Neji," "Tenten. If you love a person, they should love you back," he repeated. Tenten's left eyebrow lifted up and thought

'_What did he mean by that?'_

"Do you love me?" Her eyes widen as big as saucers. She swallows her throat and said,

"No Neji I don't," Her eyes shifted to the ground

'_Liar,' her mind whispers_

"Liar," he said with a small smile. Tenten looks at him with a weak smile

"Stop playing around Neji. You should go to Sakura now," She repeated once more

"I don't love her," Tenten was once shock again

"What happened last night…after I ran," Tenten flinched "I just realizes I don't love Sakura. Every time I'm down, you're always there Tenten,"

"Because of that promise," "No, not because of the promise. You wanted to help me," "No I didn't," she said quietly. Neji gave her a weird look then she said once more

"I wanted to leave. I didn't want to see you like that. Your heart is broken and you used me to replace Sakura," "Then why did you stay?" "Because…" She just stood quiet. She couldn't say she enjoyed it otherwise it meant her weakness will be revealed

"Because of that promise. I'd never go down on my promise," she lied

"You're lying," He was going towards her and lean down to the brown haired girl

"What is the real reason?" She bit her lip as he stared at her. Her blush was coming back up but she manages to put it down

"I told you already," "What is the real reason?" He repeated once more. He cups her chin as he forcefully looks into her eyes

"I…I…," __

'Weak,' said the back of her mind

She puts her head down to Neji's shoulder

"Because I love you," Neji held her like he did last night

"I know," He pulls away and stole a kiss from her once again. Heat came up to Tenten's face once more and said,

"Jerk," "Love you too," That was enough for Tenten. She just smiles as she looks up in the sky. The sky is bright and clear now. Neji was about to give her another kiss but Tenten stops him

"Hm?" She leans toward his ears and said,

"Thou shall not steal," There she gave a peck on his cheek. A sweet embrace. A tasty kiss. There was love after all. They just needed to look beneath the underneath…

**The End**

That's it! It's the end of the story. Sorry if it's too OOC but I tried. Shrugs A drabble became a story. I'll make some more drabbles in the future


End file.
